


Decker and the Creator (UP FOR ADOPTION)

by BigPinkCandies



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode: s05e08 Spoiler Alert (Lucifer TV), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigPinkCandies/pseuds/BigPinkCandies
Summary: (I'm not sure how to continue with this, so it's now up for adoption. If you decide to pick up for me, comment on the name of the work here, because I'll want to read it as well.) Lucifer Season 5 Episode 8 AU. What if Chloe was only affected for a short time during Amenadiel's time stop? What happens when she sees the three angles gaping at a visitor on the precinct staircase, and everyone else frozen?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Decker and the Creator (UP FOR ADOPTION)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is all I have written for the story so far, as I post chapters after writing them. Let me know If I missed any errors, what you thought of it, and if you enjoy it! Also, I'd love suggestions! I haven't written any more of this yet, so if you want to see something added into the story, or even have a prompt you want to see written, I'll add it to this, or get around to writing the prompt. (P.S., I'm not great at works with one-word prompts, so I'll try if you have them, but they won't be as good or that well thought out as someone more experienced) Also, until I can figure out how to get Italics to work on this, thoughts of characters will be in apostrophes.

“No… Chloe..” He tried to get her attention again, seeming distressed. “I… I lo…” suddenly time seemed to stop. She started freaking out, of course… because She couldn’t move, but she could hear and see fine. She saw Lucifer leave the room, heard him talking with Amenadiel and Michael about Charlie, and then sounds of fights.

She became really worried, however, when she couldn’t hear anything else. She thought it a sign, and as such, realized she was able to start moving her toes and fingertips. 'If I can move just a bit more, I can see what’s going on,' she thought.

\--------------------------------------------

Maze, Amenadiel, Michael, and of course Lucifer, were all in pretty bad shape. Right now, Maze was lying injured on the floor. Amenadiel and Lucifer were trying to choke Michael, whilst the latter was trying to do the same to the formers.

Then, Michael opened his wings, black as night, to push himself away from Amenadiel and Lucifer, causing both of them to stumble back. They then opened their wings as well, in an intimidating gesture, and all three went towards each other again. Before that happened though, they heard a thunderous voice that hadn’t been heard in eons.

“ENOUGH”

Little did they know, that voice also reached Chloe’s ears, and it was what she needed to break free of the strange paralysis.


End file.
